This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Writing Core provides: 1) Three writing workshops for investigators and faculty on the COBRE grant. The workshops emphasize basic principles and methods for writing clear, effective scientific and medical writing. They focus on strategies necessary for successful submissions of journal articles and grant proposals. Each one-hour workshop is followed by 2 open office hours for investigators and faculty who seek individual help with their work. 2) Individual editing services for investigators and faculty on the COBRE grant. Unlimited hours of manuscript editing, proofreading and individual consultation services are offered to each investigator and faculty member. The Core provides fast turnaround, often within 48 hours, for journal articles and grant proposals. Two graduate students with several years of experience at the University of Kansas Writing Center in Lawrence joined three years ago with Dr. Montello in providing the services. 3) Open and arranged office hours for consultation are made available to the Investigators and Faculty members. Six hours of open office hours are scheduled weekly for Investigators and Faculty who wish to "drop by" for assistance with their documents. In addition, Investigators and Faculty are encouraged to make appointments for assistance at times that suit their schedules. All office hours are held in the office of the Writing Consult Center, 2010 Robinson, KUMC.